Kramik: Dumas
by Filigranka
Summary: Jak nazwa wskazuje. Kramik się od Trzech Muszkieterów zaczyna i pewnie na Trzech Muszkieterach skończy, ale przypominam, że parę innych fajnych rzeczy ojciec też napisał.


Dla Cassandra9891. Prosiła o Aramisa. I jest Aramis, A także moja ulubiona postać z _Trzech muszkieterów. _I ukochanych bohater całego dzieciństwa, jeszcze przed książką. Miłość mojego życia (dobra, jedna z miłości). Wszyscy wiedzą/się domyślają, kto, prawda? ;)

* * *

**Pokuta**

* * *

— Mogę zapewnić ci przepiękną karierę duchownego, mości Aramisie. Przepiękną i niezbyt surową, bo przecież rozumiem potrzeby młodego wieku. — Kardynał Richelieu uśmiechał się łagodnie. — W zamian, cóż, nie oczekuję niczego, do czego i tak nie byłbyś zobowiązany. Wierności królowi i Świętej Matce Kościołowi. Chyba i dzisiaj tego dochowujesz?

Aramisowi zmiękły kolana. Sama propozycja była niepokojąca, a tu jeszcze składana niejako in blanco, bo wciąż się nie dowiedział, czego właściwie Jego Eminencja oczekiwałby w zamian – oczekiwałby zaś, teraz, zaraz, z pewnością. Ani chybi informacji. Ani chybi o poczynaniach pewnej wesołej grupki muszkieterów.

— Zawsze wiernym Najjaśniejszemu Panu i Kościołowi. Zawsze — zapewnił gorliwie. — Wasza Eminencja nie ma potrzeby się turbować moją lojalnością wobec tych dwóch, jest niezachwiana...

— A jednak — mruknął łagodnie Richelieu; twarz stężała mu w aktorskim wyrazie przygnębienia, bólu — doszły nas słuchy...

— Potwarze — wtrącił Aramis.

— ...opowieści...

— Pomówienia.

— ...zaniepokojone głosy...

— Szubrawców i łajdaków, których bez chwili wytchnienia ścigam na chwałę Jego Wysokości!

— Aramisie — upomniał delikatnie kardynał — czy to uchodzi w jednym zdaniu stawiać Najjaśniejszego Pana oraz szubrawców? I łajdaków?

Muszkieterowi strzępki litanii, modlitw tudzież psalmów błagalnych zaczęły przelatywać przez głowę. Wszystkich naraz.

— Nie miałem na myśli... — zaczął się tłumaczyć, ale uniesiona w ojcowskim geście dłoń Richelieu wstrzymała go w pół zdania.

— Tak biegły w wymowie retor, obdarzony tak wielkim naturalnym talentem, z pewnością nie spróbuje zasłaniać się nieumiejętnym doborem słów?

Aramisowi zaschło w gardle.

— Nigdy bym... nie chciałem urazić ani Jego Wysokości, ani Waszej Eminencji, nigdy — oznajmił, unosząc rękę w geście przysięgi. — Błagam o wybaczenie. I może się oddalę teraz do swej celi, by za tak okropną przewinę odprawić pokutę — dodał szybko, z cieniem nadziei w głosie.

— Nie będzie takiej potrzeby — zapewnił ojcowskim tonem kardynał. — Na mocy prawa decyzji, udzielonego mi przez Kościół i Najjaśniejszego Pana wybaczam ci i znajduję wolnym od winy. Tej konkretnej winy. Dzięki czemu będziemy mogli spokojnie porozmawiać o twoich ostatnich działaniach, od których ciężaru jeszcze uwolnion nie jesteś.

— Nic nie zrobiłem — jęknął muszkieter. — Wasza Dostojność, nawet z gwardzistami się nie pojedynkowałem ostatnio.

— Co mnie martwi. Gnuśnieją mi przez brak ćwiczeń – bo przecież ćwiczenia, nie prawdziwe, zakazane pojedynki miałeś na myśli, Aramisie? – a przede wszystkim widoma to oznaka, że coś większego knujesz.

— Nic, klnę się honorem, Wasza Dostojność... I tak, tak ćwiczenia, oczywiście...

— Honorem — powtórzył z namysłem Richelieu. — Gdzież mógłbym wątpić w honor muszkietera...

— Wasza Eminencjo — jęknął błagalnie Aramis. — Może... może Wasza Dostojność powie mi, co źle zrobiłem – albo od razu wskaże pokutę – a ja ją natychmiast odprawię, przysięgam, bez szemrania. — Otworzył błagalnie oczy.

Kardynał z ciężkim westchnieniem zajrzał w leżące na stole papiery. Westchnął znowu. Ręką pogładził brodę, jakby w zamyśleniu. Wreszcie, raz sobie jeszcze po ojcowsku westchnąwszy, oznajmił:

— A potem mnie znowu o przesadną łaskawość oskarżać będą, o pobłażanie wojskowym i szlachcie rozpasanej... Wieleście uczynili dobra dla Francji, tylko dlatego się na te zarzuty narażam.

— Dziękuję pokornie — bąknął blady muszkieter. — A pokuta?

Richelieu posłał mu uśmiech godny tygrysa, wpatrującego się w gazelę.

— Och, potrzebuję pomocy w redagowaniu tekstu mojego nowego dramatu – a ktoś z tak wielkim talentem z pewnością chętnie użyczy mi krytycznego oka do przeglądania monologów. Zwłaszcza, że występuje tam taki łotr, wykorzystujący stan kapłański do uwodzenia niewinnych dziewcząt – bardzo zręczny retor.


End file.
